


A Cure For The Pain

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stubbing your toe had never felt so good. When Aoba is careless and catches his toe painfully on the door frame, it is up to Ren to ease his lover’s woes. Though his choice of medicine is a little unconventional neither of them seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure For The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned work.

‘Ow! Ow, ow, ow!’ Aoba yelped, jumping back as a sharp throb radiated through his foot. He’d been careless, his attention momentarily distracted from where he was going, leaving his big toe vulnerable to the door frame. If he ever wondered what it felt like to kick it with his bare foot he now knew – and the answer was not favourable.

'Aoba!’ Ren launched from the bed in the blink of an eye, the book he’d been engulfed in now left behind on the bed. 'Are you okay?’

'No…!’ Aoba snapped, hopping past him to the bed. 'I stubbed my toe.’

'Then allow me to check it.’ Ren offered. He knelt down at Aoba’s feet, taking the wounded foot carefully into his broad hands. He cupped Aoba’s heel as gently as if it were the most valuable jewel in all the world, easing it to the left and then to the right as his amber eyes focused intently. His breath fell on Aoba’s sensitive flesh, tickling it in a warm and rhythmic breeze.

'The skin isn’t broken, but it is red and a little swollen.’

'It really hurts, Ren.’ Aoba sighed, annoyed at his own carelessness. He glowered down at the offending appendage as if his internal anger may somehow dissuade it from causing him pain. As if hearing his silent threats his toe throbbed hard, making him wince.

’…Love is the best medicine, I believe the phrase is correct?’ Ren mumbled. It was as though Aoba happened to be in the room when he spoke rather than aimed directly to him, and his chance to question it was stolen as soft lips pressed to his aching toe.

'R-Ren?’

'I want to help you,’ Ren said, placing another kiss to Aoba’s toe, 'I often heard Tae-san say it to you when you were little; 'I’ll kiss it better, so stop crying already’, I believe were her words.’

Aoba blushed, his cheeks flushing with heat as his body was rattled with a sudden mixture of emotions.

'Thank you, Ren. But really you don’t have to do that.’ He said, inching his foot away from Ren’s mouth when he felt something wet lap across the tip of his toe. 'Ah-!’

'I want to do this.’ Ren said with quiet determination, closing his eyes and mind to Aoba’s weak protests. He held Aoba’s foot a little more firmly as he began to lick around the flared edges, tracing the rough edges and tasting journeys past with his tongue.

It was embarrassing. Aoba sat awkwardly, the pain emanating from his foot dulling down as the wet and ticklish sensation of Ren lapping at it took over. His cheeks blazed with heat as he watched Ren lavish his foot with such care and attention.

'Ren…’ He murmured, intending to put a stop to this before it went too far, but his toe vanished into the moist depths of Ren’s mouth, his lips closing tightly around it.

'Ah…! Feels… kind of weird…’ He breathed out heavily, his eyes tightly closed, unable to watch. It was more than a little uncomfortable to have his foot inside his lover’s mouth.

Ren suckled, swirling his tongue provocatively around and around, ignoring Aoba’s squirms and quiet murmurs of protest. He held on to Aoba’s foot delicately yet firmly, twisting his tongue against the soft webbing of each toe as he moved along to the next, glancing up to catch a glimpse of the response. The real response, too. The one Aoba couldn’t hide behind a babbling brook of words. No amount of his denials would wash away the heated flush that stained his cheeks a rosy pink, nor would it erase the depths of growing arousal hidden in the golden pools of his eyes, visible now as they opened hazily. Aoba’s body was too honest, betraying him easily to reveal his desires.

’…Ren…’ Aoba half-moaned the name, and if that were not confirmation enough of his unravelling, Ren spied the bunching of bedlinen in his fists, the way his fingers clawed restlessly for anchorage, and he knew with that he was not overstepping the line. To displease was not his aim, though to arouse had not been his original intent, either. A happy by-product of his affection.

'Ren, please…’ Aoba mewled, his toes wriggling as they departed the pulsing moistness of Ren’s hot mouth. When his lips came close again Aoba danced his toes across the lower platform, pressing the bud of his lower lip experimentally, and Ren could hear the conflict occurring within him. He complied without pressing the issue, parting his lips again and sinking the toes back into his mouth. His heart soared high when Aoba’s barely muffled moan kissed at his ears, tugging on his arousal with prominent force, tightening his jeans about his waist and bringing his own budding need to his attention.

'Aoba…’ Ren let the digits fall from his mouth, admiring the way they glimmered in the light, candy stubs coated in a sugar gloss. ’…I’m…’

'Me too.’ Aoba said, averting his gaze.  Swallowing the lump in his throat Ren released Aoba’s foot from his gasp, gently placing it back down on the floor.

'Then… will you turn over for me?’ He asked hesitantly, his own cheeks darkening as Aoba cast him a look. It was as though he dared to show his lewd soul to the pureness of an angel.

’M-Mhm.’ Pressing his lips together, Aoba repositioned himself so that he knelt on the bed, hanging his head with shame as he presented his ass. He could feel appreciative eyes fixating on him, drinking it all in. He wasn’t wrong, either.

Ren sat perfectly still awhile, unable to move as he admired the round pertness of Aoba’s ass; the way his jeans clung like a second skin, the fabric stretching across the curves. In this position Ren could see it all, nothing left to his imagination. The need to rub his concealed hardness against the groove of Aoba’s plumpness was strong, to grind himself into it until he found his release was a far greater temptation. But somehow he was resisting his primal instincts, reaching out instead with his hands to grope and squeeze.

'Ahn…!’ Aoba jumped, lurching forward with surprise at the sudden attack. Jolts of electric arousal buzzed through him, his blood surging in his veins making him light headed and dizzy. He was like putty in Ren’s firm grip, his hands kneaded at him with an almost childlike fascination and frenzy. At times his firmness was too heavy, almost hurting, and yet all Aoba could concentrate on was his helpless arousal, the tell-tale wetness at his front pressing against him as he wriggled. Though he bucked and whined Ren seemed too taken with his backside to notice Aoba’s increasingly frustrated attempts for something more palpable.

Aoba steeled his nerves and stiffened his jaw. If Ren wasn’t getting the message subliminally Aoba would take a more direct approach. He’d ask for what he wanted. How hard could it possibly be?

It wasn’t like they were a new thing. They were an established couple, their fourth anniversary celebrated mere months ago, and in those four years there wasn’t an inch of Aoba’s body left unexplored. His entire existence was completely chartered by Ren’s persistent and thorough expeditions, which was no bad thing. It had all been good fun for them both, and with the new experience of having his feet licked and sucked, Aoba was pleased they still had tricks to discover. And yet when it came to asking for something, to direct Ren exactly to the place he wanted him to be, the words piled up like traffic in the back of his throat, unmoving.

On the verge of giving up he felt his cock throb painfully, and like a shock wave it pulsed through his trembling frame, breaking him apart and forcing the words out of him at last.

'Ren…’

'Yes, Aoba?’ Ren responded quickly, too quickly. Had he been anticipating Aoba’s surrender?

'I want you to… touch me. Properly.’

'Mhm.’

Stuffing his pride into the space vacated by his his words Aoba sat up, ignoring the way his hands shook as he clasped onto his belt. The sound of the metal chinking echoed in his mind like a hollow laugh, mocking him for his lewdness. He felt his cheeks blaze indignantly, his lips pressed tightly together. He felt Ren’s eyes on him, watching intently, patient and obedient as a dog waiting for its master to finally relinquish the treat.

 _T-That makes me the treat…_ Aoba thought irritably as he fumbled with his zip. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he carefully inched his pants and underwear down his thighs, bunching them at his knees, wincing as a silvery sliver of pre-cum momentarily bridged between the tip of his cock and his underwear. He could only prey Ren hadn’t somehow seen it, though the dark stain of the cotton was more than obvious, as was the smell of his arousal.  _This is so embarrassing._

'I want,’ Aoba said, voice barely more than a hoarse whisper, 'You to touch me here.’ He faced the familiar blandness of his bedroom wall, half hoping it would suddenly open and suck him into a vortex of nothingness. His voice sounded alien to him, like a puppeteer manipulating his lips and limbs, pushing him onto all fours again with one hand holding his own ass open. He glanced shyly over his shoulder to Ren, knotting his brows together as he struggled to accept his mounting wantonness.

'Please, Ren. I…’

'A-Aoba…’ Ren stared intently, amber melting into gold, as seamless as a sunset reflected on calm waters. There was something powerful in the way Ren spoke his name, how it dripped with loosely restrained desire. It sent shivers down Aoba’s spine, making him tremble with anticipation, his fingers lightly gripping the sheets.

'Please…’ He repeated, parting his legs a little wider.

Ren inched to the edge of bed, lowered himself so his face was level with Aoba’s twitching hole. His breath was warm and ticklish in the intimate space, and for a moment Aoba felt himself unsure. Was it too dirty to ask this of him?

The thought faded quickly into oblivion, lashed away by Ren’s tongue as it dragged firmly across his hole, electric bolts of pleasure triggering in its wake. He had used the flat of his tongue in one solid motion upwards, the velveteen texture erotic and peculiar in equal measure. There had been no hesitation on his part, no time to even consider turning down the offer, the decision already made for him. Ren was not afraid to do these things, and on some level Aoba knew it was because  _he_  was the one asking. Though Ren was not completely without his own mind, his choices in life revolved around Aoba. He was the focal point, the axis upon which Ren’s world pivoted, and the trust between them so strong that Ren never doubted. Not even for a second.

'A-Ahh…’ Aoba sighed, placing one hand on the wall and gripping at the wallpaper with his blunt fingertips. He clenched his eyes tightly shut, listening to the echoes of pleasure building inside him with every gentle stroke. When he felt Ren’s tongue breaching his entrance and delving inside his body tingled, swirling in a pool of sensation stirred by that very muscle. It wriggled into angles fingers could never achieve, and with a supple softness no other thing could hope to mimic. It was unique in its warm moistness and flexibility, reaching deep to caress corners Aoba didn’t even know existed.

'Does it feel good?’ Ren asked, withdrawing only so long as to hastily inquire before diving back inside, licking deeper and deeper. His hot torrent of breaths fell all around Aoba’s sensitised ass, making him shiver.

'Y-Yes… there…ahh… there…’ Aoba gasped as Ren rushed to comply, digging his tongue into the specified area. His reward was a guttural moan.

'Ren…!’ Aoba shuddered, pressing his hips back to meet his face, riding him in an attempt to feel it more, but it was not enough. Between his legs his cock protruded, heavily neglected and begging for attention. With one hand propping him against the wall steadily, Aoba lowered the other to his glistening member, wrapping his palm about it and squeezing himself at the tip. A drop of precum oozed readily outwards, and he spread the fluid across his palm and fingers before dragging down to the base of his cock. His hand, lubricated by his own wetness, slid down with ease. With a rasping breath he brought his palm back to his tip and repeated the motion, shuddering hard as at last he began to feel the relief he craved.

'Aoba,’ Ren pulled back, pressing his fingertips into the yielding flesh of Aoba’s ass. He kissed the skin, grazing his lips across the paleness, and then he sunk his sharpened canines in.  Aoba yelped, his pleasure jarring with the sharp jab of pain.

'Nhn-!’ Even without looking Aoba knew his skin would have reddened in protest, the soreness radiating out along his cheek. And he knew that later on, when he was alone, he would look to see the inevitable love bite marking him, trace his fingers over it and wince, blush at the memory of how it came to be there.

'Aoba… Aoba…’ Ren said feverishly as he licked the wound he had made, chasing away the pain with his tenderness.

Those teeth, and Ren’s habit of biting, inflamed Aoba’s passions. They spoke of his bestial past, of his animalistic nature that still prevailed even now, the hint of danger that danced on the tips of those sharpened teeth. Aoba trembled at the thought of them, of how he could so easily be consumed by the primal urges of his lover if they ever strayed too far. There was an undeniable hunger that Ren spoke of himself, a fear that he felt his love so strongly he knew not how to express it properly as a human.

'R-Ren…’ Aoba coaxed. 'More… please…’ His request was met with a low growl, and soon enough Ren’s tongue pierced into him, fucking his hole as it eased its way in and out. Aoba matched the rhythm perfectly with his hand, stroking his hardened cock feverishly as he begged.

'More… more… more…! I need more… Ren…!’ Aoba bucked his hips frantically, impaling himself upon Ren’s tongue, pushing forward into his own hand. He was lost to the sweet numbness in his hips, the intoxicating madness of his pleasure erasing him until little remained. All the parts in between, his arms and legs and torso and all else were eroded by the crashing waves of ecstasy, leaving behind only his aching cock, salivating mouth and twitching asshole. He was nothing more and nothing less, his own humanity ebbing away as he quaked, tossed and thrown about on a powerful current, on the verge of being completely swept away by it.

'Ren… Ren… Ren…!’ His mantra. His prayer. His salvation. He would find it in him and no one else. There could be no other. Never again in history would there be a love as torrid and illicit as theirs. They were together, and always together they would be. Aoba’s heart was soaring as these thoughts – no, they were not thoughts. He  _felt_  this, the notion of it flowing into him, lifting him higher and higher. His love for Ren was his undoing, and with a loud cry Aoba gave himself over.

His body shuddered, hard, his legs shaking as the force of his orgasm ripped through him. He felt his palm splashed in his own come, the sound of the wetness as he continued to pump himself embarrassingly erotic. He gripped himself tightly, coaxing the last few drops out of him with a heavy, broken breath.

'Ah…’ From behind him he felt Ren move, his tongue sliding from inside him and leaving him feeling empty. He somehow wanted to stay connected forever, however impossible it was, and he chastised himself for his foolishness.

 'I made… such a mess.’ Aoba whispered, opening his eyes at long last. The display of colour he’d seen in the midst of his release had been spectacular, remnants of it lingering at the corners of his vision, making his sight hazy and dreamlike. He looked at his hand, blushing hard as his semen webbed between his fingers.

'I shall help with that.’ Ren said, sliding onto the bed next to him. Eagerly he took Aoba’s wrist, inspecting the dirtied digits but for a moment before dragging his tongue along the first one.

'R-Ren…!’ Aoba wanted to snatch his hand back, to cry out that it was too dirty… yet again, he remembered what they had just done and he silenced himself, resigning to allow Ren to lick his fingers clean. He watched with cloaked eyes as Ren lavished attention upon each finger, cleaning them thoroughly with his tongue. When all was clean he slipped the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them deeply.

'Aoba,’ Ren murmured as he released them, 'You taste good. I like it.’

His cheeks aflame Aoba took his hand back, stuffed himself back into his clothes to avoid looking at his honest lover.

 'Th-That’s… not something you should say so easily.’

'I apologise.’

’…Gyah, it’s not like that.’ Aoba said, feeling guilty now. 'It’s… it’s embarrassing, you know?’

'But it’s you, Aoba. I feel no need to be embarrassed.’ Ren’s brows furrowed, and as Aoba looked at him properly, he noticed the faint dusting across his pale cheeks.

'When you put it that way…’ Aoba admitted. He shrugged his shoulders, still feeling unnerved by Ren’s brutal honesty. How he could say such lewd things with a straight face, unphased by his own words, was beyond Aoba. It was one of his many quirks, though, and Aoba couldn’t really be angry over it. He envied him in a way, for it was something he himself could not do.

Playfully, Aoba ruffled Ren’s hair. 'Hey, it stopped my foot from hurting I guess.’

'Ah, yes. I am glad for that much.’

'Maybe I should injure myself more often.’ Aoba said with a grin.

'That is not advisable, Aoba. You should try to be less clumsy.’

Aoba’s laugh was forced. 'Thank you for the concern.’


End file.
